Virtual object rendering systems can be used to create engaging and entertaining augmented reality experiences, in which three-dimensional virtual object graphics content appears to be present in the real world. Such systems can be subject to presentation problems due to environmental conditions, user actions, unanticipated visual interruption between a camera and the object being rendered, and the like. This can cause a virtual object to disappear or otherwise behave erratically, which breaks the illusion of the virtual objects being present in the real world. For example, a virtual object rendering system may not present virtual objects in a consistent manner with respect to real world items as a user moves about through the real world.